Rumores
by Leidy Lee
Summary: Ser adolescente y poseer cierta popularidad tiene sus ventajas, pero no todo es color de rosa; todos tienen un secreto, ciertos comportamientos producen que varios "Rumores" circulen. Tal vez no sean reales o tal vez solo sean verdades a medias.
1. El chico nuevo

_**Rumores:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko yo solo los tome prestados para realizar esta historia que si es de mi pertenencia. _

_**SUMARY: **__ Ser adolescente y poseer cierta popularidad tiene sus ventajas, pero no todo es color de rosas todos tienen un secreto, ciertos comportamientos producen que varios "Rumores" circulen. Tal vez no seas reales o tal vez solo sean verdades a medias._

_**Capitulo Uno:**_ "_El chico nuevo"_

Por más que llevaba un mes con la misma rutina, no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo al recorrer los pasillos del instituto, y esa mañana no era la excepción. A cada paso que avanzaba podía sentir como las miradas se posaban en su persona, obligándose a mantener un gesto impasible, aunque eso no lograba evitar que varios murmullos fueran interceptados por su sentido auditivo.

Evito la tentación de reírse por reflejo a causa de cada estupidez que escuchaba, cada día le agregaban ciertas cualidades demasiadas descabelladas. Las mujeres suspiraban a causa de su presencia, halagando su masculinidad y porte, en cambio los de su mismo sexo lo juzgaban con recelo a causa de destacar en la rama de educación física con las cuales era bien recibido por los profesores, envueltos por una envidia sus compañeros quien de mala manera alegaban y hasta aseguraban su andanza en malos pasos. Involucrándolo en drogas y alcohol en el camino.

_Si supieran_— pensó con gracia, negando con la cabeza ante tan ridículas suposiciones.

Con tranquilidad abrió la puerta de su salón de clases, notando que solo había compañeros hombres en él. Rememoró que ese día las féminas tenían su clase de educación física y que gracias a eso se debía su ausencia.

— Miren, su Eminencia hace su acto de presencia. — elevo la voz su compañero de banco.

El solo rodo sus iris azules ante el apelativo que usaban para referirse a él. No tenía la culpa de ser bueno es deportes, gracias a la agilidad y flexibilidad que poseía había logrado destacar en esas clases.

Con paso lento, siguió avanzando hasta su lugar, apenas pudo reaccionar al sentir como una mano se ubicaba con confianza sobre su hombro.

— Saotome, me das envidia— Admitió con una mueca Daisuke, su corta cabellera castaña se movió con gracia al sacudir su cabeza en negación.

— Déjalo en paz. — murmuró Hiroshi a su lado – Odio estos días al ser solo hombres, hay demasiada testosterona en el ambiente.

— Ni que lo digas. — concedió Daisuke con pesadez. — A este paso terminare leyendo los mangas de Junjō Romantica que posee Sayuri.

Ranma abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ante tal declaración. No conocía a la novia de su compañero más que de simple vista, pero el escuchar algo asi lo perturbo no es que juzgara a la gente u odiara el género, al contrario, solo que era extraño que la gente se expresara asi con tanta libertad.

— Fuertes palabras querido amigo— acotó divertido Hiroshi con una risa nerviosa. — Esperó no vayas a terminar saliendo del closet.

Las mejillas de Daisuke, se colorearon por la insinuación, comenzando a boquear tratando de buscar alguna respuesta que lo librara del vergonzoso momento, lamentablemente en ese momento el ingresó de la profesora Hinako, cortando cualquier comentario.

— Hoy estoy de buen humor, asi que solo aprovecharemos esta hora para que lean un rato. Yo tengo algo importante que hacer asi que quiero que se mantengan en silencio. — indicó al sacar un libro y comenzar a leer.

Desde su lugar alcanzo a ver el título de la portada: "Romeo y Julieta", un escalofrió lo recorrió al rememorar las palabras de sus compañeros. Hinako impartía las mayorías de las asignaturas, pero la de Literatura era en la que más destacaba gracias a que poseía cierta adicción a diversas obras románticas y cuentos infantiles, estos gustos iban acorde a la apariencia que la mujer poseía. Su intelecto, contrarrestaba con su físico.

Por más que debía estar acostumbrado por el tiempo que llevaba allí, todavía algo en él se rehusaba a aceptarlo del todo, no era que pusiera en duda el intelecto de esta, sino el problema por asi llamarlo era por su contextura física, resaltando donde estuviera ya que fácilmente se la podría confundir con una niña de pre escolar.

Aunque esa situación lo mantenía confundido, no era la verdadera causa de su incomodidad, sino que poseía la manía de hacer que en los festivales sus alumnos actuaran representando una obra de teatro. El año anterior fue Ranpunzel y según las palabras de los implicados había resultado un desastre, pero ni eso lograba hacer desistir a la mujer de su terquedad en seguir intentándolo.

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando el recesó, lo tomó por sorpresa había perdido una hora completa en divagar en cosas sin sentido, antes de darse la mayoría habían salido con prisa dispuestos a disfrutar los minutos libres que tenían antes de que la siguiente clase comenzara. Solo dos personas además de él quedaron.

— Valoro, la insistencia de Hinako. — susurró Hiroshi antes de sentarse en el banco antes del suyo. — Lo del año pasado fue vergonzoso.

Ranma miraba con aburrimiento a su compañero, sinceramente sus anécdotas no eran algo que le llamara la atención, al ser "el nuevo" varias veces exageraban con sus relatos con la finalidad de acaparar su atención.

— Lo dices, por que fuiste el que salió perjudicado—acotó con burla Daisuke— Quedaste cubierto por varios metros de Soga.

— Ni me lo menciones. — musitó con pesadez. — Solo a Hinako se le puede ocurrir que, al no conseguir una peluca con ese largor, suplantarlo por cuerdas gruesas. Solo de recordar el rostro de Yuca me dan escalofríos.

Solo de imaginar aquella escena, le pareció bastante gracioso tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar demostrarlo. A su lado Daisuke empezó a reír con fuerza.

—Todavía recuerdo la expresión de tu rostro. — comentó con voz ahogada a causa del esfuerzo por de mantenerse serio. Lo cual sus acompañantes lo miraban con seriedad — Son un par de amargados— gruñó al ver que era el único que lo encontraba divertido.

— Ya, hablando enserio— corto con brusquedad Hiroshi. — ¿Quién creen que podrían ser las próximas víctimas?

Todos guardaron un inquietante silencio, Ranma aprovecho para mirar por la ventana, pues no le interesaba, le daba igual de todas maneras, estaba seguro que él no se vería involucrado.

— Akane Tendo. — musitó avergonzado Hiroshi, obteniendo las miradas incrédulas de parte de sus compañeros. —¿Qué?,¿no creen que sería impactante verla representarlo?

—¿Crees que la Presidente se prestaría para hacer algo asi? —inquirió suspicaz Daisuke.

Ranma compartía la opinión del castaño, en lo poco que trato a la chica no demostraba que fuera una persona que quisiera formar parte de algo asi. No solo era la presidente de su clase, sino que era la que mantenía el primer promedio de todos, además era excelente en deportes, solo bastaba con ver la vitrina de trofeos en la entrada, el cuarenta por ciento de ellos habían sido obtenidos por ella.

— Si eso fuera a darse, no me quiero imaginar la cantidad de candidatos que adicionaría para ser su pareja. Sería una locura— admitió con timidez Hiroshi.

—Todos pierden su tiempo. A ella no le gustan los hombres. — aseguró con sabiduría.

— Mientes… solo estas resentido, porque te rechazo en la primaria— lo pico con diversión el castaño – Si Sayuri se llegara a enterar que babeabas por su amiga, te castraría. — acotó con ironía.

Las mejillas de Daisuke se colorearon de vergüenza, su amigo le había dado un golpe muy bajo.

El sonido de la campana, anuncio el fin del receso y en un par de segundos el aula empezó a llenarse, las féminas también lo hacían. Ranma miro con disimuló a cada una, hasta que nuevamente la profesora ingresó y cerró la puerta para dar comienzo a la clase.

Sus iris azules observaron el puesto vacío antes que el suyo, eran raras las ocasiones que se encontraba asi, seguramente habían necesitado de la presencia de la chica. Se regañó por pensar en eso, de todas formas, no era de su incumbencia.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para que la campana sonara nuevamente, levantó la mano para solicitar permiso para ir a los sanitarios, el cual fue concedido con bastante renuencia, un gesto de agradecimiento salió del salón, con paso lento recorrió por los pasillos disfrutando del silencio que hacía. Faltando un par de metros para llegar a su destino, alcanzo a escuchar unos murmullos debajo de la escalera en el primer piso para ser más preciso.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios, al escuchar el tartamudeó de una voz masculina, era obvio que se trataba de una declaración.

—¡Me gustas!, por favor dame una oportunidad. — suplicaron con nerviosismo.

Ranma se sorprendió a reconocer la voz, impulsado por la curiosidad con cuidado se acercó, hasta que logró ver la figura de Ryoga Hibiki de segundo año, todos decían que destaca en las mismas disciplinas y ansiaban poder ver el momento que ambos se enfrentarán.

— Lo siento Ryoga, eres un buen chico, pero en estos momentos no estoy en busca de una relación. — se disculpó.

_Directo a friendzone_— pensó Ranma hizo un gesto dramático llevándose una mano al pecho, hasta que escucho unos pasos, nervioso empezó a mirar a todos lados, de un ágil salto llegó a la mitad de las escaleras, empezó a descender como si nada, hasta que se topó de frente con la Hechicera Howl*. Apenas pudo ocultar su sorpresa, ya que no era más ni menos que Akane Tendo.

— ¡Buenos días Saotome! — saludo de paso sin siquiera dignarse a pararse.

—¡Buenos días! — respondió despacio, agachando la mirada asi ocultar el delatarse, esperó hasta que el fru frús que hacia la falda por el movimiento se hizo lejano.

Exhalo un suspiro de alivio al llegar al final de la escalera, hasta que los sollozos se hicieron oír, con paso rápido siguió de largo, mientras que por el rabillo pudo ver la deprimente imagen de un hombre sentado en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando el rostro.

Al momento que la campana sonó anunciando un nuevo receso, decidió que iría al único lugar donde podría obtener unos minutos de paz, en el trayecto al último piso tuvo que hacer oídos sordos a los murmullos que lo acompañaban. Era de esperarse si no venia del área donde estaba su salón.

Una brisa fresca impactó sobre su cuerpo, al llegar a la azotea, al comprobar que no había nadie salto al techo, procedió a recostarse cruzando sus brazos bajo su cabeza en forma de almohada, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera lentamente.

— Solo cerrare mis ojos unos minutos. — se auto prometió, de todas maneras, cuando la campana sonara tendría que ir al gimnasio para la clase de educación física.

.

.

Con movimientos perezosos abrió sus ojos, comprobando asustado que el nivel del sol estaba bastante alto, lanzando una maldición al aire, salió corriendo de la azotea, se había quedado dormido, gruñendo por su falta aceleró su paso, rogando el poder salir y que no hayan cerrado las instalaciones, todavía tenía que recoger sus cosas que quedaron en el aula. Al llegar noto que no estaban, molesto se dispuso a irse, tendría que comprar nuevamente el material y rogarles a sus compañeros que le prestaran los apuntes.

Al cruzar por el salón de música alcanzo a ver algo rápidamente, deteniéndose de golpe regresó sobre sus pasos para corroborar que no se había equivocado, asomando apenas la cabeza se quedó helado ante lo que veía. Sentada frente al piano estaba Akane Tendo, con una chica ubicada atrás de ella, la cual le hacía un masaje en los hombros, a la vez que murmuraba algo contra su oído, ocasionando que las mejillas de esta se colorearan.

En ese momento las palabras de Daisuke retumbaron en su cabeza"_ A ella no le gustan los hombres",_ sus neuronas trabajaron a toda velocidad, y recordó como había presenciado el rechazo a Hibiki.

—Le gustan las mujeres. — musitó aturdido caminando distraído, hasta los casilleros.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? — gruñó molesto Daisuke.

Ranma salto por el susto, parpadeo aturdido viendo a su compañero, quien en su mano tenía sus cosas.

— Por allí. — comentó restándole importancia, para proceder a cambiar su calzado, y agarrar sus cosas.

Daisuke, lo siguió con una mirada perspicaz, algo le había pasado, pero se contuvo en presionarlo ¿con que fin?, si al chico había que sacarle las palabras con pinzas.

En cambio, Ranma caminaba pensativo, por más que sabía que no era algo de su incumbencia. Pues cada uno era libre de hacer con su vida lo que le diera la gana, pero él sentimiento de molestia lo envolvía sin entender por qué le afectaba

Continuara…

Aclaraciones:

Hechicera Howl: Ranma hace mención irónica que Akane es la versión femenina del protagonista del Castillo Ambulante, donde el hechicero no posee corazón.

N/A:

¡Hola!, vengo aquí con un nuevo proyecto en puerta, esperó sea bien recibido como lo fue "Sentimientos encontrados", el cual agradezco todos los comentarios que recibí sobre él.

En esta historia será un (U.A.) pero saldrán algunos temas del Anime como por ejemplo lo de la obra de Teatro, tratare de mantener la esencia de los personajes, pero al tener forma distinta de conocerse muchas cosas van a variar.

Bien ya saben cualquier duda u opinión son bien recibidas y serán aclaradas en brevedad, esta historia será actualizada igual que "T.O.C" los días domingos y en unas semanas subiré la nueva versión de Limites. Sin nada más que decir me despido, deseándoles que pasen un lindo día.


	2. Una presidente multifacética

_**Rumores:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko yo solo los tome prestados para realizar esta historia que si es de mi pertenencia._

* * *

Capitulo Dos: "Una presidente multifacética"

Si un año atrás alguien, le hubiera avisado sobre el estilo de vida que llevaría, seguramente lo tacharía de estar alucinando. Ni ella misma a estas alturas terminaba de aceptarlo. Un cambio que hasta en la actualidad seguía sin procesar del todo, pero a la vez desempeñaba sin objetar.

Al terminar su turno sobre la viga, la profesora de educación física, no presentó ninguna objeción para acceder a que se retirara antes de finalizar la clase. En situaciones como estas una incomodidad la embargaba, pues a los ojos de terceros era considerada "La favorita", ganándose la envidia de la mayor parte de las mujeres.

Sentir la penetrante mirada de todas siguiendo su camino, era molesto. Todos los beneficios que le criticaban se los ganó a pulso, no por nada desde el último año de primaria venia compitiendo en toda clase de disciplinas, ya sea individual o grupalmente siendo ella la menor de todas las participantes, logrando así varios premios que se exhibían en la vitrina de la institución.

—_Solo cinco meses más_ —musitó abatida después de cambiarse.

Al comenzar el nuevo año escolar en la secundaria, ingenuamente creyó que podría traer algo de normalidad en su vida. Lamentablemente un examen sorpresa en el primer día la ubico en la nueva posición que desarrollaba actualmente, ya que al obtener la nota más alta fue elegida para ser presidente del año, durante el primer semestre.

Desempeñar ese cargo daba ciertas libertades, como ingerir cualquier comida de la cafetería sin abonar un solo yen, pero también te exigía responsabilidades como el acudir a reuniones del concejo estudiantil de último momento, sin poder eludirlas a pesar de estar en ese momento en alguna actividad.

A cada paso que avanzaba hacia su destino, intentaba mitigar el mal humor que poseía en esos instantes, el tener que dejar una de sus clases favoritas solo por una reunión no era de su completo agrado. Suspiró con fuerza al llegar a la puerta y forzando una sonrisa llamo para hacerse anunciar.

—¡Bienvenida, Akane! —fue el saludo de la persona que la recibió. Acompañado de una sonrisa sincera

— Gracias, Akiyama —respondió avergonzada.

—Cuantas veces te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre — la regañó antes de cederle el paso.

— Lo siento, Kasumi —musitó removiéndose incomoda.

Kasumi, una estudiante de tercer año quien destacaba en toda la escuela, no solo por su belleza sino por poseer un carácter y corazón con una gran bondad. A diferencia de ella Akiyama no tenía rivales ni enemigos.

—¿Creí que no vendrías? — indagó con molestia una tercera voz.

Akane murmuró algo entre dientes antes de dirigir su mirada al individuo.

— No sabía que mi presencia te importara, Tsubasa-san — lo saludó con una mirada despectiva.

La cual fue respondida con un gesto desafiante por parte del muchacho, el cual era alumno de segundo año, fácilmente destacaba en la reunión, ya que entre todos los representantes solo eran dos las figuras masculinas.

No entendía por qué se comportaba de esa manera con ella, pero desde el primer día que cruzaron palabras, el castaño marcó ciertos límites de una manera grosera y despectiva. Con eso mandó al demonio su intención de llevarse bien con todos. Esa era su expectativa, pero el cargar un carácter fuerte la impulsó a no quedarse callada y por ende cada vez que tenían que estar juntos las batallas verbales nacían como si nada.

— A nadie le importas, niñita —aseguró con superioridad agitando su largo cabello, el cual estaba sujetado en una coleta alta.

— ¡Ya basta! —interrumpió otra voz masculina —. No estamos aquí, para verlos discutir, esa no es el objetivo de la reunión.

—Exactamente, como bien lo dice Hibiki, estamos aquí reunidos por el festival de otoño. — acompañó Kasumi al empezar a repartir las hojas entre los presentes —. Allí esta detallado lo que le tocara a cada aula.

Incrédula, releyó las líneas impresas en el papel deseando haberse equivocado, pero el gran "Obra de Teatro" seguía resaltando. Pequeñas imágenes del pasado golpearon su memoria, sacudió su cabeza pues las circunstancias eran distintas, además no podía suceder lo mismo

—¿Por qué no podemos decidirlo nosotros? —inquirió al levantar la mano. — Es injusto que lo decidan los profesores.

— Lamentablemente está en el reglamento—admitió Kasumi—. En el Festival de Primavera tenemos la revancha.

Luego de un corto debate la reunión finalizó. Akane buscó disimuladamente a una persona en especial, pero para su sorpresa esta ya no estaba. Con un suspiro cansado salió de allí con destino a la biblioteca.

Estaba tan distraída en el sonido de la fotocopiadora, que no notó que alguien había ingresado.

—¡Hola, Akane! —saludaron a sus espaldas, haciendo que esta brincara—Perdóname, no fue mi intención asustarte.

— No te preocupes Ryoga-kun — musitó recomponiéndose de la impresión. — ¿Vienes a sacar copias? — cuestionó al ver la única hoja que portaba.

— Si, aquí es más rápido. No llegaré tarde al salón.

Akane solo asintió dándole la razón, ella eligió ese lugar por esa razón, además de que así no tendría que cruzarse con cierto castaño y enredarse en otra discusión innecesaria.

— Bueno, nos vemos después—se despidió al terminar de acomodar los papeles.

— ¡Espera! — suplicó al detener su ida—. Si me esperas podríamos irnos juntos, ya que iremos por el mismo camino.

La peli azul iba a negarse, pero al ver la sonrisa del muchacho terminó accediendo. Además, él había demostrado ser una buena persona no tenía nada de malo ¿cierto?

Varios minutos después se maldecía ¡que equivocada estaba!, si no hubiera accedido, no tendría que estar pasando por esta situación. La declaración de Ryoga seguía resonando en su cabeza, incomoda se removió mirando a todos lados, buscando alguna vía de escape. Todavía no terminaba de procesar como había llegado a estar envuelta de esa manera.

Aunque debía haber hecho caso a su instinto, o al incomodo silencio que compartieron durante el camino. Estando a punto de subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, fue jalada de improviso hasta el espacio que había debajo de esta.

Detalló la imagen de Ryoga quien se mantenía en la misma posición, desde su lugar alcanzaba a ver el prendedor rojo que utilizaban los presidentes de cada aula, contrastando con el negro de la chaqueta del colegio, pero irónicamente hacia juego con la corbata roja de este; sin mencionar que el pantalón de mezclilla con un diseño cuadrille con una rara gama de colores entre un marrón claro tirando a una tonalidad mostaza.

Suspiró con fuerza, ocasionando un temblor en su acompañante, quien se mantenía en la misma posición, con la cabeza gacha esperando su respuesta, mientras que ella se detuvo en divagar en cosas irrelevantes. Tragó con fuerza esperando que su respuesta no le afectara demasiado al castaño.

— Lo siento, Ryoga, eres un buen chico, pero en estos momentos no estoy en busca de una relación—se disculpó.

Su culpa aumentó al ver como el rostro de Hibiki se desfiguraba, incomoda se alejó de allí pues estaba segura de que el necesitaría su espacio, y su presencia le incomodaría.

Escuchó un golpe antes de llegar al comienzo de las escaleras, curiosa observó que se trataba de su nuevo compañero, quien descendía con pasos perezosos. Sin ganas de pensar a que se debía su presencia, siendo que la hora de clase estaba en curso subió hasta a que ambos se cruzaron.

— ¡Buenos días, Saotome! —saludó de paso sin siquiera dignarse a pararse.

Apenas fue consiente de la respuesta de este, ya que estaba más concentrada en los sollozos que se escuchaban de fondo, ignorando la culpa que la inundo siguió su trayecto. Además, seguramente el día siguiente ya todo el colegio se enteraría que nuevamente rechazó otra declaración aumentando así la fama que le daban.

Frenó de golpe frente a la puerta del aula, respiró profundamente dándose ánimos antes de llamar, esperó ansiosa hasta que Hinako le abrió, no le reclamó nada, estaba emocionada al ver lo que ella portaba entre sus manos.

— Te cederé los últimos minutos, así lo planteas—concedió emocionada, comenzando a dar brincos hasta llegar a su escritorio.

Tal como lo había previsto, todos estaban en contra de la idea y no se esperó las criticas ante no poder decidir por ellos mismo si querían participar, pero una amenaza de parte de la profesora advirtiendo que de no hacerlo se llevarían la materia, aunque sus notas en el año fueran buenas, basto para callarlos.

— Mañana a primera hora se decidirán quién representara los personajes principales—dictaminó al escuchar la campana— Y que les quede claro todos van a participar.

Antes de darse cuenta Akane era arrastrada por sus amigas con destino al comedor. Apenas fue consiente del lugar cuando sus compañeras empezaron con el interrogatorio. No alcanzaba a terminar una respuesta, porque al instante salían con otra pregunta.

— ¡Basta! — exigió con molestia —Una a la vez.

Entendía la euforia de ese par, ante la idea de obtener el papel principal. Aunque no lo compartía, las entendía.

— Ojalá tengamos una oportunidad con Daisuke —musitó soñadora Sayuri—. Se vería tan apuesto de Romeo.

Yuka hizo una mueca graciosa ante la idea de su amiga, ya que estaba segura que lo último que querría ese sería ser el personaje principal. Ella por su lado ya lo había padecido el año anterior. La escena se seguía rememorando en su cabeza aumentando la vergüenza, hasta el día seguía maldiciendo la licencia de maternidad de su maestra, ya que si no fuera por este Hinako no la hubiera remplazado.

— Yo me conformo con ayudar, estar frente al público no es lo mío—admitió con pesadez— Además, estoy segura que Akane obtendrá el papel principal.

La mencionada tembló ante las palabras de su amiga, nuevamente recuerdos de su niñez llegaron a su cabeza

— Sayuri tiene razón—suspiró decaída Yuka—Tu eres la más indicada, además ya has participado en una obra de Romeo y Julieta.

— Eso fue en jardín de niños — aclaró con vergüenza —. Sinceramente no quiero participar en esta ocasión.

— Eso se verá mañana en las votaciones.

— No pensemos en eso, muero de hambre y ya quiero comer bien— cambio de tema Sayuri, al abrir su bento. Siendo seguida por sus amigas.

La siguiente clase que les tocaba era cocina, en la cual estarían solo las mujeres, ya que los varones tenían Educación Física, esa era una de las asignaturas que le traían algo de tranquilidad, al no resaltar en ese ámbito ya que cocinar se le daba bien, pero su sazón no destacaba, lo cual le ayudaba a no ser el centro de atención.

Las ultima clase trascurrió con normalidad, aunque la ausencia de cierto alumno ocasionó murmullos entre sus compañeros, del cual se desconocía su paradero desde antes de la clase de Gimnasia. La peor parte se la llevaría ella ya que sería la encargada de llamarle la atención, era su responsabilidad como presidente intervenir antes de que lo hiciera el director.

Al sonar la campana observó como el novio de su amiga Sayuri tomaba y se llevaba las cosas de su compañero. Sin decirle nada salió de allí. Iba inmersa en sus pensamientos que apenas logró reaccionar antes de ser jalada hasta el interior del salón de música.

Molesta se puso en posición de guardia en busca de su posible agresor, hasta que una risa conocida la hizo arrugar el ceño.

— Relájate, pequeña—musitó con alegría—- Y baja esos puños, que los golpes no son lo mío— admitió antes de empezar a caminar hasta donde estaba el piano.

— Nabiki, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso—gruño al tranquilizarse—- No es divertido.

— Para mí si lo es — comentó al deslizar sus dedos por las teclas del instrumento, ignorando la molestia de la peli azul.

Nabiki Nakano, alumna de intercambio de segundo año, solo estaría allí durante el primer semestre, su figura esbelta y pequeña era un contraste marcado con su mentalidad. A simple vista demostraba ser dulce y tranquila, pero al conocerla te llevabas una gran sorpresa, era un as en los negocios los cuales le traían ciertos enemigos.

Ambas no eran amigas, ese no era el vínculo que compartían. Por azares del destino ambas terminaron unidas y ese lazo se mantendría hasta que Nakano lo necesitara.

— Pequeña, ven siéntate — indicó palmeando el lugar vacío a su lado—. Ya está depositado el dinero en tu cuenta.

Akane se detuvo en medio avance ante lo mencionado, no había tenido tiempo para corroborar eso, pero si de algo podía fiarse es que Nabiki era puntual en los pagos.

— ¿Para eso actúas asi? — inquirió con soltura — Después de la reunión desapareciste.

— Tenía que llevar la información al director del diario estudiantil. Esa era mi responsabilidad.

Nakano participaba como periodista del diario estudiantil, pero solo Akane sabía que era una tapadera para cubrirse las espaldas.

— A llevar chismes, querrás decir — se burló, Nabiki la miró y con un gesto dramático se hizo la víctima —. Ya deja de dar tantas vueltas, ve directo al grano.

— Tengo información para ti, y te aconsejo que tomes asiento primero— aconsejó con seriedad.

Sin dudarlo aceptó, ya que desde que estaban juntas, le había pedido una sola cosa como favor, lamentablemente hasta la fecha no fueron favorecedoras y eso que Nabiki tenía más contactos de lo que imaginaba.

— Ranma Saotome — murmuró al estar a su lado—. Su padre era amigo del tuyo en su juventud.

— El chico nuevo— musitó sorprendida — ¿Crees que él sepa algo?

—No lo sé, es lo único que pude averiguar, pero ese chico es muy misterioso— admitió molesta.

Sabía que era poca la información, pero había utilizado todos los medios que proveía sin conseguir algo más detallado.

— Lo demás lo dejo en tus manos — susurró contra su oído al ubicarse atrás de la peli azul, antes de darle un masaje en los hombros para distender la tensión que sufría la chica.

_Esto se pondrá interesante_. — pensó a la vez que una sonrisa misteriosa asomó en sus labios, al notar que alguien las espiaba. Ignorando que su acompañante en ese momento tenía las mejillas rojas a causa del acercamiento.

* * *

Continuara…

N/A:

¡Hola! Aquí una nueva actualización, esta es la última vez que haré las dos caras de la historia con el punto de vista de los personajes principales no me gusta usar el POV, desde el próximo será más fluido ya entenderán el por qué cuando lo lean.

Esperó hayan disfrutado la lectura, ya saben cualquier duda me lo dejan en los comentarios, también se aceptan toda clase de críticas. Les responderé por aquí sino tienen cuenta o por privado si la tienen.

Sin dar más vueltas pasaré a contestar los reviews:

**Benani0125:** Primero que todo agradezco tu voto de confianza, en esta historia voy a acelerar la relación de Ranma y Akane, como dije todos tienen secretos y uno que los une sin que estén enterados ya lo veras a medida que la historia avance.

**Paulayjoaqui:** Perdón tengo problemas de señal en donde me encuentro y además no se usar la página desde el celular y como sufrí para responder aquí tu comentario. Me alegró que el cap. te gustara y espero que este también lo haga.

**Ibetzia:** Gracias por comentar, y esperó sea de tu agrado este capitulo

**Mei: **Ranma siempre enamora, pero tienes toda la razón a la mayoría de las chicas le gustan los chicos malos

**Guest 1:** Si me sentí mal, pero bue ya está acostumbrado a estar en Friend zone jajaja

**Guest2:** Las actualizaciones serán los días domingos al igual que T.O.C.

Sé que muchos, no entenderán por qué hago esto. En mi antigua cuenta (hackeada), demoraba mucho en actualizar y no quiero cometer los mismos errores. Además, estoy escribiendo tres historias al mismo tiempo y estoy adelantando varios capítulos asi cuando regrese al trabajar no atrasarme y dejarlas en Hiatus.

Bien sin más me despido, ya saben cualquier duda o critica me las dejan en los comentarios, todas serán bien recibidas.


	3. Cercanos

_**Rumores:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko yo solo los tome prestados para realizar esta historia que si es de mi pertenencia._

* * *

Capitulo Tres: "Cercanos"

A la mañana siguiente al escuchar la alarma gruñó una maldición, deteniendo la tentación de ignorarlo y seguir descansando un poco más de tiempo, después de un día complicado al regresar a su refugio en altas horas de la noche lo único que deseaba era permanecer en la comodidad de su cama. Lamentablemente su situación actual y responsabilidades que tenía opinaban lo contrario, burlándose de cómo era un adolescente y que su prioridad eran los estudios.

Maldiciendo su suerte obligó a su cuerpo cansado y maltrecho a levantarse con la firme determinación de recibir una ducha caliente, rogando que esta mitigara algo su malestar. Minutos más tarde, cuando la temperatura del agua descendió, consideró que ya era hora de empezar su día.

A pesar de llevar pocos meses viviendo en Nerima, seguía sin acostumbrarse al silencio que lo rodeaba, sonrió melancólicamente al recordar los regaños de su madre y el parloteo de su hermana mayor. Recriminándose constantemente de las veces que amenazó a estas con irse a vivir, pues solo asi obtendría algo de paz.

Sin hacer caso a su estómago quien le solicitaba algún alimento, después de colocarse el uniforme, emprendió el camino a afrontar otra jornada escolar.

Al estar cerca del instituto, notó que todos se le quedaban mirando hizo una mueca ante eso ¿acaso nunca dejaría de ser el centro de atención? Los murmullos aumentaban a medida que cruzaba la entrada, mantuvo una postura de indiferencia hasta llegar a los casilleros. El sonido de la campana anunciando que debían ingresar a las aulas. Sin preocuparse siguió en lo suyo con movimientos lentos, mientras que a su alrededor el lugar quedaba completamente vacío.

_Ya que_ —pensó aburrido de todas maneras lo iban a reprender por lo acontecido el día anterior. Con parsimonia emprendió el camino hacia las escaleras. Toda fachada se derrumbó ante la imagen que lo recibió al estar cerca de su salón.

Akane Tendo estaba parada, mirando por los ventanales de manera pensativa. Una suave brisa movía su larga cabellera con cierta delicadeza, aunque portaba el uniforme escolar reglamentario debía admitir que le sentaba de maravilla, observándola así entendía el por qué poseía tantos admiradores. La escena del día anterior del que había sido testigo, lo sacó de su embobamiento momentáneo.

Recriminándose por dejarse llevar de esa manera siguió caminando, pero no estaba preparado para lo que sucedería a continuación, a unos pasos de llegar a la puerta sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo, desconcertado desvió su vista hasta toparse con unos delgados dedos.

— Saotome, necesito hablar contigo en privado — solicitó incomoda sin soltarlo comenzando a arrastrarlo sin que este siquiera lograra poner resistencia.

Con el ceño molesto, avanzó hasta llegar al pasillo más alejado del segundo piso, no quería que nadie escuchara lo que tenían que hablar. Comprobando que estaban solos lo soltó al notar su arrebató.

—Esta mañana el director habló conmigo— Akane empezó a hablar, dándole la espalda—. Cada alumno tiene tres llamados de atención de parte del presidente del curso.

Ranma gruñó por lo bajo al entender a donde quería llegar. Era consciente de las reglas del instituto, en su primer día la peli azul se había encargado de decírselas y no satisfecha le dio unas copias para que lo leyera. Luego del tercer llamado de atención el director tomaría cartas en el asunto.

—Me quede dormido en el segundo descanso—murmuró entre dientes, lo suficientemente alto para que su compañera lo escuchara—. Esa es la razón de mi ausencia.

Akane se giró sorprendida por la declaración, con seguridad se acercó hasta quedar cerca del pelinegro, observando detenidamente los iris azules del chico, quien incomodo por el acercamiento se sonrojo.

—Te creo, sé que no mientes—admitió alejándose, era la primera vez que veía tanta sinceridad en una mirada.

—Gracias, aunque creo que solo me queda un solo llamado de atención—mencionó con ironía.

—En lo que a mí respecta, te quedan dos—dijo Akane al pasar a su lado—, cuando entremos al aula juntos creerán que tu tardanza se debe a que debía hablar contigo.

Ranma solo asintió sorprendido, al verse solo aceleró el paso para darle alcance a su compañera.

—Este será nuestro secreto—musitó guiñándole un ojo al llegar a la puerta de su salón.

Si antes estaba avergonzado, no se imaginó lo que le esperaba al ingresar, ser recibidos por aplausos de sus compañeros le causó extrañeza, busco una explicación en la peli azul, pero esta miraba asombrada la pizarra. Palideció al ver su nombre escrito en ella junto al personaje de "Romeo" y el de Akane Tendo como "Julieta".

Las risas de sus amigos, captaron su atención entendiendo que lo habían hecho intencionalmente. Iba a protestar ya que ellos no habían participado.

—Por decisión unánime, ustedes fueron elegidos—festejó emocionada Hinako—. En un par de semanas darán comienzo los ensayos.

—Entiendo—musitó Akane antes de encaminarse a su puesto.

Sin entender la siguió, antes de llegar a su lugar escucho un "suertudo" de parte de Daisuke.

Durante toda la clase observó la espalda de Tendo, quien tranquilamente tomaba notas como si nada, en el fondo desearía saber por qué se encontraba tan tranquila, aceptando la idea sin cuestionamiento alguno.

El sonido de la campana anunciando la finalización de la primera hora de clase retumbó con fuerza, trayéndolo de regreso de sus pensamientos, de improvisto sintió un dolor agudo en su hombro.

— ¡Maldito, Daisuke! —gruñó masajeando la zona afectada. Bufó por lo bajo al notar las miradas divertidas de sus dos amigos—¿Qué diablos te sucede?

—Tranquilo Romeo, si antes sentía envidia de ti, a estas alturas te considero mi héroe.

Ranma rodó los ojos ante la estupidez del castaño, principalmente porque no quería participar.

—Lo siento Ranma, sigo sin creer que todos votaran por ustedes.

—Si como no—ironizó pues si la votación fue unánime él también lo había hecho.

— Yo que tú estaría preparado—meditó con seriedad Daisuke—, cuando la noticia se esparza, te lloverán desafíos.

El silencio por parte del pelinegro, demostró que no había pensado en eso, hizo una mueca de desagrado al imaginarlo, esto solo aumentaría los rumores sobre su reputación.

—Pero bien, hay que ver el lado positivo, tu pareja será la chica más deseada del instituto—lo codeó con picardía.

Agradecía en el fondo que el golpe de su amigo impactara en una zona que tenía herida, asi el dolor encubría el sonrojo que ocasionaba de solo imaginarse con ella.

.

.

.

En ocasiones como esta se sorprendía como el ser humano tenía la capacidad de hablar, en cuestión de horas ya todo el instituto estaba enterado que Saotome y ella representarían los personajes principales de la obra de teatro.

Su cabeza palpitaba, debido a la cantidad de preguntas a las que fue sometida por sus amigas, y lo peor que a cada minuto que pasaba personas que no conocía agregaban cosas que no tenían sentido a estas alturas, hasta el momento según los rumores que recorrían la institución era que ellos ya tenían una relación.

Molesta por lo que sucedía ingresó a baño de mujeres en busca de privacidad, exhaló un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que no había nadie en el lugar. Sin pensarlo avanzó hasta el lavado.

—Chismosos—gruñó al ver su reflejo en el espejo, estaba cansada de aparentar indiferencia, mantener la fachada de niña buena estaba agotando su paciencia.

—Sí que te tomaste en serio mi consejo—comentó una segunda voz.

Akane ni se molestó en girarse, ya que conocía a la persona, con solo fijar su vista en el espejo vio la figura de Nabiki cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

—Lo de la obra, no era parte del plan—admitió incomoda, aceptaba que la idea era acercarse al pelinegro y ganarse su confianza para obtener información, pero Hinako le complicaba las cosas.

—Pero así tendrás más tiempo para estar con él—corroboró acercándose a la peli azul —. Aunque no puedo creer que ya sean novios.

Akane la miró molesta, en una clara advertencia que no estaba de humor para aguantar sus bromas.

—Hoy necesito de tus servicios — avisó como si nada al abrir la llave y empezar a lavarse las manos—, además esta tarde me entregaran una información de tu interés.

Lo último capto la atención de la peli azul, rogando que fuera una pista de esa persona que andaba buscando.

—Pasaré a buscarte por tu casa, pequeña—se despidió al salir del lugar.

_A seguir con la actuación_—pensó mientras esperaba unos minutos más antes de salir también.

.

.

.

Ranma impaciente recorría impaciente el instituto en busca de su compañera, necesitaba su ayuda para detener la estupidez de la obra. Ella siendo presidente podía llegar a interceder a favor de ambos, en lo que llevaba de la mañana ya había recibido dos desafíos, por parte de alumnos del último año. Solo por defender su honor terminó aceptando, pero se mantenía renuente a seguir en esta locura.

—¿Dónde diablos esta? —murmuró molesto ya había recorrido casi todo el lugar y no había señales de esta.

Al doblar en un pasillo, se cruzó de frente con la Nabiki quien le brindó una sonrisa misteriosa, dándole un mal presentimiento. No tenía en claro el por qué, pero esa mujer no le inspiraba confianza. La siguió con la vista hasta que esta desapareció.

Dudo en seguir ya que en esa zona solo estaban los baños femeninos y si alguien lo veía merodeando por allí podría tener problemas. Al escuchar que una puerta se abría entró en desesperación, apresurado ingresó en la primera puerta que estaba a su alcance.

El ver la figura de Akane saliendo del baño, nerviosa mirando hacia todos lados, como si ocultara algo, hizo que la sospechas aumentaran, hasta darle la certeza que ese par estaban juntas.

Oculto, esperó hasta que la figura femenina no se divisara, era evidente que la vida personal de Tendo no debía importarle, pero la molestia que lo embargaba no disminuía. Metido en sus pensamientos, salió de su escondite sin importarle si alguien lo veía.

—¡Ranma!

Al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, se giró sorprendido para ver la figura de Daisuke se acercaba a toda prisa.

— La encontré, acaba de entrar al salón de junta estudiantil—comunicó con la respiración agitada.

Sin importarle la condición del castaño siguió caminando, dejándolo ahí parado totalmente desconcertado.

—¿Acaso no te importa? —indagó.

En el fondo le agradecía la ayuda de Daisuke, a pesar de no haberla solicitado, pero toda intención de hablar con la peli azul se desvaneció, si en estos momentos la tuviera en frente no podría estar cómodo.

.

.

.

La suave brisa de la tarde soplaba aumentando la tranquilidad que inundaba en la residencia de los Tendo, con sus ojos cerrados trataba de recordar como era su vida antes de la soledad que vivía en la actualidad.

Con nostalgia miró la edificación a unos metros cerca de ella, si se concentraba podía escuchar el eco de una risa masculina que añoraba. El sonido de un claxon llamó su atención. Al abrir la puerta de la entrada no se sorprendió de ver a Nabiki Nakano apoyada al costado de un automóvil con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Lista, pequeña?

Akane solo negó con la cabeza al acercarse a su lado, antes de ingresar le brindó una mirada por el apodo que le daba, la cual ocasionó que Nabiki comenzara a reír en clara señal de que lo seguiría haciendo a pesar de todo.

El silencio era algo a lo que se terminó acostumbrando en el tiempo que llevaba con Nakano, ella no inmiscuía sus narices en sus negocios, solo se dedicaba a cumplir con su parte y por eso le pagaban.

Pero gracias a su trabajo, le había hecho conocer toda clase de personas de dudosa procedencia. Si alguien llegaba a ver la escena que acontecía en esa habitación las tacharía de locas, pues eran solo dos mujeres rodeadas de cinco hombres.

Mientras Nabiki hablaba con el jefe, Akane se mantenía seria, con sus sentidos alertas a cualquier movimiento de los restantes.

—Hora de irnos A-chan.

Akane solo asintió, siguiendo a su acompañante de cerca y antes de cruzar la puerta se giró para brindarles una sonrisa de superioridad. Al estar dentro del automóvil la risa de Nabiki no demoró en aparecer, contagiándola enseguida.

—Te has ganado su respeto—comentó emocionada al recordar lo sucedido—. Quién creería que esa imagen de niña buena, es una farsa.

—Ellos se lo buscaron —admitió risueña —. Oye Nabiki, sobre la información.

—Aquí está todo lo que pude conseguir— la interrumpió al entregarle una carpeta.

.

.

.

El estomagó de Ranma protestaba por la falta de alimento, molesto miró a la cajera del supermercado que hablaba más de lo que movía sus manos. Llevaba más de treinta minutos haciendo fila para abobar.

Al llegar a su hogar lo único que hizo fue tirarse a la cama, era tanto el agotamiento emocional y físico el que tenía que durmió más de la cuenta. Cuando fue su turno de pagar, le brindó una mirada molesta a la mujer, quien nerviosa lo atendió con rapidez al captar el mal humor que el pelinegro se cargaba.

—Ya deja de quejarte —gruñó molesto contra una nueva protesta.

El vivir solo, le demostró que era un verdadero desafío al cual uno tenía que enfrentar diariamente y este aumentaba si era miles de kilómetros de tu familia.

—¿Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí?

Siendo despojado de sus pensamientos, miró con molestia al dueño de la voz, y a las tres personas que lo acompañaban.

—Zafron hoy no estoy de humor para soportarte—comentó con desgana siguiendo su camino, pero la figura masculina de un salto se posó frente a él.

—Pagaras por lo de anoche—advirtió mirando a sus cómplices que empezaron a rodearlos.

.

.

.

Toda la emoción que tenía al recibir el sobre de las manos de Nakano se desvaneció al ver que era información de Ranma Saotome lo que había allí, pero un detalle atrapó su curiosidad al ver que la dirección del documento no coincidía con la que estaba en el expediente escolar. Gracias al ocupar el puesto de presidente, tenía acceso a ciertos documentos.

Cuando la oscuridad hizo acto de presencia, decidió ir a investigar, ya que la dirección no estaba lejos de su casa, al cruzar cerca de un callejón un quejido de dolor la alertó, pensando que podía ser alguien que necesitaba ayuda, pero su sorpresa aumentó al reconocer a su compañero de clases mal herido.

—¡Saotome! — lo llamó, asustada por su falta de reacción, comprobó que su pulso era débil y que había perdido el conocimiento.

Envuelta en la adrenalina del momento, lo cargó con cuidado para llevarlo al único lugar donde podría ayudarlo.

Aunque en su cabeza las dudas aumentaban, sobre quien podría haberle causado un daño asi, además con qué fin, tal vez ajuste de cuentas, pensó.

Soltó una maldición, pues debido a lo acontecido debía apresurar las cosas. La situación había cambiado.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A: bien no sé qué decir, ya que todo lo escribí en T.O.C., nada más que estoy haciendo esto desde mi trabajo en la hora de descanso (odio el turno noche)

También quiero agradecer como siempre a la hermosa de Sheila por brindarme su ayuda y sus concejos .

Asi que solo responderé los comentarios:

**Benani0125:** Si es verdad y este par va a dar mucho que hablar a futuro. Akane busca a su padre quien desapareció hace un año y no sabe por qué lo hizo.

**Nikita-Shinoda:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ni te imaginas lo que sucederá más adelante ya que Ranko existe. Sobre Akane la pobre está sola asi que tiene que usar sus conocimientos en artes marciales, aclaró aquí ella como Ranma lo son, pero no será como en el anime sino más tranquilo ósea no hay técnicas extrañas ni de nombres raros.

**Paulayjoaqui:** Perdón por el retraso, ando complicada esperó que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Mei:** lo siento por fallar, pero en verdad el escribir me está costando ya que estar sentada es molesto por el dolor de mi pierna, pero esperó que el capítulo te guste

**Guest: **gracias esperó que a medida que avance lo siga haciendo.

El siguiente capítulo se va titular" Roomies" asi que dejo que saquen sus conclusiones. Ya saben cualquier duda o consulta me preguntan y trataré de aclararlas.

Sin más motivos me despido hasta la siguiente actualización.


	4. Roomies

_**Rumores:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko yo solo los tome prestados para realizar esta historia que si es de mi pertenencia_

* * *

Capitulo Cuatro: "Roomies"

El silencio de la noche, solo hacía que su ansiedad aumentara ya iba por la tercera taza de té y nada que recibía noticias. Akane contemplaba el estanque vacío y abandonado, rememorando que en el pasado era diferente y lleno de vida.

—Ni siquiera puedo hacerme cargo de algo tan simple—murmuró con tristeza, esos peces eran una de las cosas que más cuidaba su padre.

—Cuando me llamaste creí que era, por otra cosa—comentaron a sus espaldas— Por un momento pensé que tu serias mi paciente que habías tenido una recaída.

Incomoda se removió en su lugar, a pesar de no sentir reproche en las palabras del hombre, solo ocasionaba que la vergüenza de sus comportamientos en el pasado regresase. Un mes después de la desaparición de su padre tropezó con una piedra que la marcaria para siempre. Una parte oscura de su vida.

—Prometí, que no lo volvería a hacer—musitó con firmeza, clavando sus iris cafés en el hombre—Tofu, ¿cómo esta Saotome?

El brusco cambio de tema, hizo que el hombre suspirara con pesar, a pesar de que comprendía la reacción de la adolescente, no era necesario que se envolviera en una coraza enfrente de él, ya que fue el que le brindo su ayuda. Ser testigo del cambio que sufrió en tan poco tiempo, ya no quedaba en ella casi nada de la joven alegre conoció.

—Tiene una fisura intercostal— murmuró pensativo sirviéndose una taza de té— Y por la apariencia del hematoma lo sufrió hace menos de un día. Además de diversas heridas superficiales y cortes. Sinceramente no entiendo como lograron darle semejante paliza ya que se ve que tiene una buena condición física.

Akane solo asintió pensativa, según lo que había oído en el instituto muchos admiraban a su compañero por destacar en diferentes disciplinas físicas. Pero si lo que Tofu le decía era así, también comprobaba que andaba en malos pasos. Aunque ella no era nadie para juzgarlo, en el fondo sentía un poco de curiosidad de saber que lo impulsaba a actuar de esa manera.

—Mañana vendré a revisarlo—Tofu anunció al comprobar la hora, sacando a Akane de sus pensamientos.

—Espera, necesito un último favor—solicitó deteniendo la retirada del hombre.

.

.

.

Sus ojos azules, observaban el lugar desconocido con temor, si su estómago no hubiera reaccionado al aroma de comida que levemente alcanzaba a sentir, tal vez seguiría descansando.

Una molestia en su costado derecho le hizo murmurar una maldición entre dientes, rememorando así lo acontecido el día anterior. Sus atacantes cobardemente lo golpearon en grupo.

—¡Malditos! —vociferó con molestia, porque era claro que habían actuado de esa manera aprovechándose de su lesión, sino fuera así los podría vencer fácilmente.

El sonido de pasos acercándose activó su instinto de defensa, por un momento debido a perderse en sus pensamientos, pasó por alto que se encontraba en una desventaja. Al tercer intento logró sentarse y estaba a punto de sacarse las sabanas que lo cubrían, cuando abrieron la puerta.

—Veo que despertaste.

Ranma asombrado miró la figura de Akane, quien lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, con una charola en sus manos. La presencia de su compañera solo aumentaba las interrogantes en su cabeza. El sonido de su estomagó causó que una mueca se dibujara en el rostro de ella, mientras que Ranma giró su rostro avergonzado.

—Desayuna tranquilo—musitó al dejar la bandeja en la mesa de luz—. Cuando regrese del instituto hablaremos bien.

Antes de que lograra reaccionar ya se encontraba solo. Observó la bandeja y el plato que despedía un leve vapor y guiado por el hambre que tenía empezó a comer. Después del primer bocado un sentimiento de emoción lo embargó por completo, hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba comida casera.

—Soy un idiota—se auto regañó al estar satisfecho con la comida, se había comportado de una manera grosera con la peli azul, pues era evidente que fue ella quien lo encontró y le brindó su ayuda. Aunque, estaba acostumbrado a tener una forma de ser desconfiada para mantener distancia, era evidente que esta vez se le fue la mano.

.

.

.

El trayecto hacia el instituto lo hizo metida en sus pensamientos, tratando de imaginarse la clase de ideas que embargaron a Saotome esa mañana, ella conocía esa sensación de despertar en un lugar desconocido, lamentablemente cuando lo hacía no había un rostro conocido cerca.

Por un momento en el transcurso de la noche, presa del insomnio se vio tentada a dar marcha atrás con sus planes, siendo consiente que no podría dormir e invadida por la curiosidad después de ver que el chico descansaba plácidamente, salió a la calle.

Se sorprendió del lugar donde vivía, no sabría cómo catalogarla ya que no era una casa ni mucho menos un departamento, era un mono ambiente que contaba con lo indispensable, pero era obvio que no era habitable. Esa información solo reforzaba la idea que tenía en mente.

Al cruzar la entrada del colegio, se palpó el bolsillo de su chaqueta por tercera vez, al comprobar que el contenido estaba allí, caminó directamente a dirección, tenía que cumplir con su responsabilidad como presidente. Quince minutos después al cerrar la puerta de la oficina, hizo una mueca borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Malditos Rumores—murmuró por lo bajo al encaminarse a su salón.

Estaba molesta, pues cuando le entregó el certificado médico que le solicito a Tofu para el director, este estaba renuente a creer que el diagnostico era verídico, alegando que seguramente Saotome lo había conseguido pagando.

Akane bufó molesta al recordar como el hombre en su cara había llamado al médico para corroborar la información, ver como las facciones adultas cambiaban a medida que la llamada telefónica avanzaba, hizo que su tranquilidad aumentara. El diagnostico de una Bronquitis le brindaría al pelinegro el tiempo suficiente para que sanaran sus heridas.

La noche anterior le había advertido al galeno sobre que eso pudiera suceder. Tofu aceptó sin cuestionamientos, debido al lazo de amistad que compartían de años.

Era molestó presenciar lo hipocresía del hombre, pues si se debía regir de acuerdo a sus deseos, pocos eran los alumnos que quedarían en la institución, incluyéndose ella misma.

.

.

.

Despertarse gracias a la presencia de un extraño, no le era nada agradable, menos si este se presentaba como amigo de su compañera de clase, por más título de médico que decía poseer, la desconfianza no disminuía.

—Vaya… tus heridas van evolucionando considerablemente—comentó sonriente apretando la venda alrededor de la caja torácica—. Hacer esto me recuerda a la pequeña Akane.

Ranma se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la peli azul mencionado con tanta ternura.

—De niña siempre fue muy hiperactiva, le tenía que hacer descuentos a su padre, ya que su hija era mi paciente más recurrente. Bien con esto ya terminamos—anunció al ayudarle a bajar la camiseta del pelinegro.

La tensión aumentaba gracias al silencio de la habitación. Ranma observaba como el médico guardaba en su maletín todo lo utilizado, incomodo se removió en su lugar al notar la sonrisa en el rostro de este, no entendiendo del todo su forma de ser. El sentimiento de culpa lo invadió.

—Gracias—murmuró avergonzado por su comportamiento—, aunque lamentablemente no tengo dinero aquí para pagar tu ayuda.

—No lo hago por el dinero— comentó con sinceridad.

Minutos más tarde ya en la soledad de la habitación, Ranma se enfrentaba en un debate interno, a pesar de no tener mucha información, por no decir casi nada de Akane Tendo le debía una por brindarle su ayuda. Aunque muy en fondo estaba agradecido, no quería aprovecharse de eso.

Con una nueva determinación se levantó, tratando de ignorar las protestas de su cuerpo para evitar que siguiera adelante, empezó a buscar su ropa por la habitación.

.

.

.

Por más que masajeaba sus sienes en un vano intento de que la migraña que le afectaba aumentará, esta no parecía surtir el efecto deseado. La ausencia de su compañero solo había acrecentado los rumores, pero en esta ocasión ella iba involucrada.

_Esto es el colmo del colmo— _pensó con ironía, por las ideas tan descabelladas que los estudiantes podían tener e inventar otras más descabelladas para excusar algo que no tenía importancia. Por más que ya todos sabían la verdadera razón, se les había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de que seguramente ella lo había dejado, lo cual el pelinegro en venganza se involucró con alguna chica y que, siendo buen amante, no habría podido despegarse de la cama.

Cuando sus amigas le vinieron con el chisme, no lograba entender como a duras penas contuvo el ataque de risa, haciendo acto de la poca paciencia que poseía decidió contarles que en el trayecto al instituto se había encontrado con Tofu y el cual al notar que ambos usaban el mismo uniforme le solicitó que si podía acercar el certificado.

Bien en un momento se sintió incomoda por mentirles de esa manera, pero era claro que prefería eso antes de que se enteraran sobre la real situación. Para la ultima hora ya todos sabían las nuevas noticias, de esa manera paso de ser una novia toxica a una preocupada por la salud y devota de su pareja. A estas alturas ya no sabía si era conveniente el involucrarse tanto.

El silencio al cual estaba últimamente acostumbrada, la recibió al ingresar a su casa, una sensación extraña le embargo al ser consiente que no era del todo así, después de descalzarse subió las escaleras.

Toda alegría murió al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su padre y ver que esta estuviera vacía, escaneando todo el lugar se acercó a la cama la cual estaba tendida y en su superficie reposaba una nota.

—¡Idiota! —gruñó entre dientes arrugando el papel después de leerlo.

.

.

.

En las horas que llevaba recostado en su futon, no dejaba de maldecir a su cuerpo quien le reprochaba la falta de comodidad, desde que se marchó de su casa se había acostumbrado a no dormir en una cama decente en mucho tiempo.

Si en algún momento de su huida tuvo tentado a dar marcha atrás, quedo descartada al vagar por los pasillos de la casa de su compañera, aunque no vio a ningún integrante de la familia allí, el ambiente hogareño estaba presente aumentando la añoranza de su pasado.

El constante llamado a su puerta lo sacó de sus divagaciones, confundido por lo extraño del acontecimiento. Nadie sabía que él se quedaba allí, llegando a la única conclusión posible, es que seguramente fue la policía que últimamente obligaba a desalojar a los que usurpaban lugares inhabitables.

Se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, esperando así que creyeran que no había nadie y se fueran rápidamente. Suspiró aliviado al escuchar pasos alejándose, aunque este le duró poco al escuchar como abrían la puerta. Conteniendo la respiración, esperó impaciente a medida que los pasos se acercaban, hasta detenerse de golpe.

—¡Linda manera de agradecer mi ayuda! —ironizó con burla la persona.

Ranma abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer la voz, y allí frente suyo estaba de pie Akane Tendo, moviendo la nota con movimientos bruscos. Un temblor lo recorrió involuntariamente al ver el semblante de molestia que tenía.

—No quería causar más problemas —musitó avergonzado girando su rostro para que la peli azul no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Tu padre se podía enojar si me encontraba allí.

—¿Cómo sabes de él? — cuestionó con incredulidad, seguramente a Tofu se le había ido la lengua —Mi … padre está viviendo en otra ciudad, no debes preocuparte.

—¿Vives sola? —indagó con sorpresa, al ver que esta asentía—¿Cómo lo puedes tolerar?

Ante las preguntas del pelinegro, su molestia disminuía lentamente al entender el porqué de su huida. La ultima la descoloco por un momento, no estaba dispuesta a hablar de su vida personal.

—Te acostumbras con el tiempo—mintió tratando de restarle importancia a ese hecho—. Aunque tú sabes bien como es vivir así— señaló con sus manos la habitación.

La vergüenza e incomodidad regresaron a Ranma, por la indirecta recibida, para su sorpresa ambos poseían muchas cosas en común.

Akane se arrepintió de haber hablado de más, era evidente que Saotome era sumamente orgulloso. Sonrió al saber cómo haría que este regresara sin necesidad de doblegarlo.

—Tengo un trato para ofrecerte —se felicitó al ver que había captado la atención del chico —. Ya que ambos estamos solos, te puedes quedar en mi casa, pero obviamente no será gratis dividiremos tareas y gastos por partes iguales.

El silencio aumentaba, mientras que Ranma meditaba el ofrecimiento de su compañera. En cambio, Akane solo se impacientaba ante la indecisión de este. Casi se cae del susto al verlo pararse con dificultad.

—O por lo menos hasta que mejores— Akane dio un paso atrás ante la figura de Saotome, preguntándose cómo no había prestado atención a su diferencia de estaturas entre ellos.

—Acepto —murmuró de pasada al encaminarse a una caja y empezar a meter su ropa en una mochila enorme.

Ella reconocía esa clase de equipaje, su padre solía tener una igual que usaba en sus viajes de entrenamiento.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó incomoda al no hacer nada más que observarlo.

—No es necesario—negó al terminar—. Solo estaré allí hasta que me recupere.

Akane murmuró un "terco" entre dientes, antes de quitarle el equipaje con un movimiento rápido y alzarla como si nada.

—Cuando te recuperes, te retare a unas vencidas—avisó caminando hacia la puerta —. Si llegó a ganar te quedaras.

—Eres una chica—musitó con arrogancia—. Es obvio que te ganaré fácilmente.

—Las apariencias engañan Saotome—comentó antes de guiñarle un ojo con picardía—. Te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa.

Una sonrisa curvó los varoniles labios de Ranma, ante lo dicho algo en su interior se encendió, por el desafío lanzado, pues había algo que su compañera no sabía es que él siempre los aceptaba y daba todo de sí para salir ganador.

_Eso ya lo veremos mi querida Roomie—_pensó alegré siguiéndola de cerca.

Continuara…

* * *

N/A:

¡Última actualización del mes de febrero!

Quería agradecer a Sheila, por brindarme su ayuda nuevamente.

Si no me equivoco este va a ser el último capítulo corto, bien ya viven juntos, aunque Akane lo hace con dobles intenciones. Y lo peor es que ambos llevan como una doble vida, tendrán que evitar que el otro los descubra.

Sé que les sorprende la personalidad de Akane, yo solo le estoy dando valor e importancia a su formación como marcialista, lamento decirles que aquí ella no será la dama en peligro que Ranma rescata. Ambos tendrán el mismo nivel.

Ranma es un artista marcialista, pero también es un ser humano y como estaba lesionado y ser atacado por varios bien era evidente que tendría que salir perjudicado.

La parte de las vencidas salió gracias al capítulo donde Akane se vuelve más fuerte que Ranma, por comer los tallarines de Happosai.

Gracias a:

*Benani0125

* Paulayjoaqui

*Emmanuel

*Vernica

*Caro

Me despido, hasta la próxima actualización, mientras seguiré escribiendo el capítulo nueve de T.O.C.


	5. Acuerdos

_**Rumores**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko yo solo los tome prestados para realizar esta historia que si es de mi pertenencia_

* * *

_**Capitulo cinco**__: "Acuerdos"_

A pesar de llevar años recorriendo el mismo trayecto de su casa al instituto, Akane jamás lo había sentido tan largo como en ese día en particular con un suspiró desganado se detuvo al llegar a la esquina y esperar hasta que el semáforo le señalara que podía avanzar. Sus pensamientos eran un completo caos y el no dormir bien por dos noches seguidas estaba empezando a afectarle.

La paciencia no era alguna de sus virtudes por las cuales se caracterizaba, pero para no levantar sospechas tenía que mantener una fachada ante sus conocidos y era una tarea agotadora, más de una vez se vio tentada a mandar a varios conocidos al diablo.

Ranma Saotome era alguien difícil, comprendía que su carácter fuera difícil, y hasta desconfiada. Había sido ingenuo de su parte creer que sería fácil romper la coraza en la que el pelinegro se envolvía, que equivocada que estaba. Hasta le sorprendía el nivel de testarudez de este, ya que en ese sentido eran muy parecidos.

Bufó por lo bajo al recordar la tensión y el silencio incomodo que se dio entre ellos la noche anterior mientras recorrían las calles que faltaban para llegar a su casa, incomodidad que aumentó al llegar a la habitación que ocuparía, con un simple **"Que descanses" **se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta**.**

—¡Grosero, ni las gracias me dio! —gruñó entre dientes—. Y yo que soy tan considerada con él—musitó avergonzada al imaginarse la reacción que tendría su compañero al ingresar a la cocina y notara que le había dejado preparado el desayuno.

—¿Me preguntó si Saotome es el culpable de tu estado?

Akane solo asintió vagamente sin prestarle mucha atención a la persona que estaba parada a su lado.

—Ya no estoy segura de que este plan sea una buena idea —admitió con pesadez.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Cada día que pasa, solo confirman mi teoría de que él no sabe nada ¿por qué te hice caso Nabiki? —se giró molesta mirando a la castaña.

—No le hacemos daño a nadie Akane, ni que cometieras la estupidez de llevarlo a vivir contigo —comentó restándole importancia al asunto, pero al ver la palidez en el rostro de la peli azul, temió lo peor— ¿No lo hiciste cierto? —cuestionó con incredulidad.

Akane giró la cabeza para evitar que la mirada escrutadora de la castaña notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No lo puedo creer, pero me imagino que hubo una buena razón para que actuaras de manera tan… ¿impulsiva?

—Te buscaré y te lo contare en el descanso —interrumpió apresurada al escuchar la campana del instituto, y se echó a correr, dejando atrás a una Nabiki pensativa.

.

.

.

Si había algo que al despertarse Ranma descubrió esa mañana, era que su sueño pesado era algo que debía empezar a resolver si no podría ser problemático a futuro, ser despertado por factores externos no era favorecedor siendo que siempre sus sentidos estaban alertas, indirectamente miró la cama donde dormía por segundo día e indirectamente le echaba la culpa a que esta era demasiada cómoda y si no fuera porque su estomagó le reclamó alimento seguiría durmiendo. Somnoliento descendió los escalones, con destino a la cocina, al ingresar a la habitación el aroma que flotaba hizo que su estomagó protestara, valiéndose de su olfato fue en busca del origen de tan agradable olor.

Al observar la comida para él, nuevamente su corazón se aceleró por la emoción debido a los gestos que su compañera tenia hacia él, sintiendo nuevamente los remordimientos sobre su actitud.

_«__Tal vez con el tiempo lo logre»_pensó al empezar a comer, trataría de ahora en adelante no actuar con tanta desconfianza.

.

.

.

La incredulidad en las facciones de Akane era evidente al ver la cantidad de papeles entre las manos de su compañero Daisuke, como mínimo debía haber unas veinte.

—¿Podrías entregárselo a Saotome?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —cuestionó curiosa, ella no era la mensajera de nadie, mucho menos de ese malagradecido. Dio un paso atrás dispuesta a irse hasta que el castaño la detuvo.

—Eres su novia.

Gruñó una maldición entre dientes antes de arrebatarle las hojas para girarse y empezar a caminar con prisa, sin molestarse en despedirse.

—Malditos rumores— musitó a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos, con tantos problemas que tenía en la cabeza se había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que todo el instituto creía que era la pareja del pelinegro. Tendría que hablarlo con su compañero para que la noticia no lo tomara desprevenido y así entre ambos podrían llegar a tomar la mejor decisión cuando regresara a clases.

La vibración de su teléfono la sobresalto, solo para seguir maldiciendo al ver un mensaje de Nabiki, no debía ser una adivina para saber que seguramente quería continuar con la charla de la mañana.

A medida que era bombardeada por las preguntas de la castaña, Akane suspiraba con pesadez, ya estaba empezando a cansarse de la situación como para mandar todo al diablo, para el colmo que su socia viniera a empeorar la situación con sus reclamos, solo aumentaba su molestia.

—Creí que entre nosotras había confianza.

Akane prefirió guardar silencio para no contradecirla, ambas tenían en claro que estaban juntas solo por negocios, por más que compartían más tiempo de lo normal no significaba que existiera una amistad.

— Tampoco me explicó que fueras tan impulsiva.

Bien, en ese punto Akane le daba la razón, sin contar los meses oscuros en el que estuvo descontrolada por la reciente desaparición de su padre, siempre se había caracterizado por ser meticulosa a la hora de realizar y tomar decisiones.

Aunque, sabía que actuar impulsivamente no fue conveniente, la situación lo ameritaba y debía aprovechar la oportunidad, pero ahora con la cabeza en frío estaba segura de haber podido tomar una mejor decisión o una que no fuera tan arriesgada, porque con la presencia del pelinegro bajo su mismo techo tendría que ser muy cuidadosa y que este no fuera a descubrir que la apariencia de niña buena que mantenía en el instituto, era eso solo una apariencia.

— Bien, como sea —Nabiki terminó dándose por vencida ante el silencio de su compañera—. A la a la salida del instituto necesito que me acompañes.

La voz de Nabiki con ese tinte de misterio, erizó la piel de la peli azul.

—¿Negocios? —cuestionó cautelosa.

—Algo así.

A pesar de lo ambigua que fue la respuesta, solo asintió eso le ayudaría a retrasar el regresó a su casa y así podría pensar como encararía la situación.

.

.

.

Ranma siempre estaría agradecido con su madre que desde chico le había impartido a colaborar con las tareas del hogar, esto le facilitó las cosas al empezar a vivir solo. Ignorando las protestas de dolor en su cuerpo se las arregló para hacer algo de limpieza, claro siempre dentro de los ámbitos permitidos, aunque no habían acordado los términos con los cuales manejarían la convivencia, era lo mínimo que podía cumplir por el momento.

Para su sorpresa no había casi nada para hacer, el lugar estaba demasiado limpio y horas más tarde comprendió la razón de que fuera así, el horario de finalización de clases había pasado y la peli azul no hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Qué estará haciendo? — musitó ausente al mirar la olla de donde el vapor de la comida flotaba.

Hizo una mueca al ver la cantidad que quedaba en el recipiente, era más que suficiente para otra persona suspiró con molestia, pues se esmeró en prepararla. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa sensación de decepción, era mejor que empezara a lavar lo utilizado.

—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que me estoy olvidando de algo? —gruñó al terminar y salir de la cocina. Caminando directamente al lugar donde estaba el teléfono.

Sus manos temblaron al levantar la bocina y con un suspiró fuerte empezó a marcar el número que se conocía de memoria, pero al ver que demoraban en contestar empezó a cuestionarse su decisión.

—¡_Hola!_

La voz femenina del otro lado ocasionó que la añoranza recorriera el corazón del pelinegro.

.

.

.

Con el tiempo que llevaba trabajando junto a Nakano Nabiki, era difícil saber cuándo iba a salir con alguna idea descabellada. Akane siempre trataba que estas no la agarraran desprevenida, una misión difícil ya que su socia era como una maldita caja de Pandora que arrasaba con todo a su paso.

No había alcanzado a dar el primer paso para salir del salón cuando prácticamente fue arrastrada por la castaña, quien la llevó consigo sin decirle una palabra. A Akane le molestaba el silencio de su socia, no es que desconfiara de ella, pero el tener que ir a un lugar desconocido sin información previa, le provocaba cierta ansiedad.

Realmente se lamentaba el haber estado distraída cuando la dirección fue informada al taxista, tal vez así no se sentiría tan desorientada, para cuando el vehículo frenó no pudo evitar contemplar con extrañeza la fachada del edificio, ya que este no poseía ningún letrero o algo que lo identificara.

—¡Sígueme! — habló Nabiki quien ya había descendido.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —cuestionó al llegar a su lado—. Por lo menos hubieras dejado que me cambiara— señaló con una mueca su uniforme escolar.

Si tenía que enfrentarse contra alguien la comodidad era una prioridad y portar falda no era la mejor opción.

—No te preocupes, así estas perfecta —comentó con un guiño antes de empujar las puertas de cristal edificio.

_«__Esto no va a terminar bien»_ pensó abatida al seguirla, el cosquilleo molesto que recorría su espalda se lo decía, este solo aparecía como una señal, la cual hasta la fecha no la defraudaba.

Minutos más tarde Akane miraba con desesperación la papelera de la oficina deseando tenerla entre sus manos y poder dejar adentro el poco alimento que su estómago poseía. La imagen de Nabiki coqueta sentada en las piernas del hijo del dueño de la empresa permanecería grabada en su retina lo que restaba de vida.

—Kuno, baby, sé que alguien tan caballeroso como tú, no le negaras tú ayuda a este par de jovencitas ¿cierto?

_«Ni lo sueñes__»_pensó Akane al lanzarle una mirada molesta, si Nabiki esperaba que se fuera a unir a ellos estaba muy equivocada.

Akane giró la cabeza para que ninguno de ese par descubriera la mueca de asco en su rostro, las arcadas no cesaban, al contrario solo aumentaban con solo escuchar la melosidad en el tono empleado por la pareja, pero el rostro embobado del sujeto era lo que más la desesperaba. No quería seguir como espectadora de tan bizarra imagen, estaba claro que el tipo se estaba haciendo el difícil solo para aumentar su ego, para al final negarles la ayuda.

—Está bien, mi reina de hielo —concedió con arrogancia—. Tendrás solo quince minutos, es lo que demoraré en ir a los sanitarios.

—Son más que suficientes —mencionó emocionada antes de darle un beso.

_«¡Que me lleve el diablo!__»_pensó mirando la puerta esperando que se abriera y un ser apareciera para llevársela.

Akane se vio obligada a forzar una sonrisa cuando el sujeto pasó a su lado, pero cuando este le guiñó un ojo su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente a tal punto que tuvo que obligarse a empuñar sus manos para no ceder ante el impulso de golpearlo.

—Tendo despabila, no tenemos mucho tiempo —la voz de Nakano le recordó a la peli azul el por qué estaban en ese lugar.

El padre de Kuno Tatewaki era el dueño de una empresa de seguridad, por lo poco que le logró sacar a Nabiki, aunque esta no era más que una táctica que empleaban para tener participación en peleas clandestinas, en las cuales utilizaban las cámaras de filmación como una clase soporte, por no decir que la consideraban como la fuente fiable para controlar todo lo que sucedía dentro de las instalaciones de dichos antros.

Los dedos de Nabiki se desplazaban con rapidez por las teclas del computador, eso confirmaba las sospechas de Akane de que no era la primera vez de la castaña en ese lugar.

—Este es el sujeto que se hace llamar Caballo Salvaje —mencionó emocionada señalando la pantalla del computador— ¿Te parece conocido?

Akane palideció al observar la figura masculina en la pantalla, aunque su peinado era diferente, ya que estaba suelto no había dudas de que se trataba de su compañero de clases y roomie "Ranma Saotome".

.

.

.

El ruido proveniente de la puerta de la entrada, le avisó a Ranma la llegada de su compañera. Tras mantener una extensa conversación telefónica que resultó ser lo suficientemente esclarecedora para determinar cuál sería la mejor decisión, por lo menos hasta conseguir algo de tiempo hasta lograr recaudar la información necesaria, trataría de sacar provecho de las circunstancias y el primer paso era empezar a llevarse bien con la chica.

Al ingresar a la cocina se encontró con la imagen de la peli azul ingiriendo la comida con deleite. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando los iris chocolates lo miraron.

—¡Esto esta delicioso! —lo felicitó, antes de seguir comiendo.

—No es la gran cosa —respondió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por las molestias ocasionadas.

Akane solo negó con la cabeza y le brindó una sonrisa radiante y siguió comiendo. Ranma suspiró con fuerza para darse ánimos antes de proseguir con lo siguiente que quería decir.

—Gracias… —musitó avergonzado— Cuando termines quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante —solicitó antes de abandonar la cocina.

Ranma avanzó unos cuantos pasos y apoyó su cabeza contra una de las paredes del pasillo, se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

.

.

.

Akane trataba de ser rápida a la hora de lavar los trastes, pero por alguna razón esta vez se estaba tomando su tiempo para hacerlo, el enterarse de la manera de como el pelinegro conseguía el dinero para sobrevivir, respondía varias interrogantes que tenía, como por ejemplo el por qué era tan bueno en la parte deportiva. La destreza en sus movimientos a la hora de pelear era limpios, rápidos y hasta letales, un trabajo demasiado peligroso por no decir ilegal.

_«Tenemos mucho más en común__ de lo que imagine»_pensó asombrada al recordar que varios de los movimientos de pelea eran parecidos a los que ella solía utilizar, los cuales provenían de la enseñanza impartida por su padre. Además, el reciente comportamiento del pelinegro la confundía, esta había sido tan inesperada como tierna, sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse solo de recordarlo.

—No debo bajar la guardia —se regañó al secarse las manos cuando terminó —, ya no puedo cometer esa clase de errores.

Akane salió de la cocina llevando consigo una bandeja con dos tazas de té, para encubrir su demora mientras buscaba diversas posibilidades para lograr retenerlo en el caso si Saotome le notificara que se marcharía.

.

.

.

Los pensamientos de Ranma se fueron de paseo, cuando Akane entró a la sala. Siguió con cuidado cada uno de los movimientos que ella hacía.

—Gracias —musitó al agarrar y beber de la taza de té.

—Ten cuidado…— advirtió apresurada, pero la mueca en la cara del pelinegro la asustó— está caliente.

El ardor en su garganta, ocasionó que varias lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, mientras que con su mano intentaba aliviar la sensación.

Al ver el comportamiento de su compañero, le causó gracia y sin poder contenerse empezó a reír.

Ranma la miró sorprendido, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola era la primera vez que presenciaba tal suceso, esa risa era tan natural y real, que por un momento deseo verla siempre de esa manera.

—No es gracioso—gruñó tratando de sonar molesto, tratando de cubrir la vergüenza del suceso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, aunque la sonrisa no desvanecía— ¿De que querías hablar?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ranma, quien la miró confundido hasta que recordó lo que dijo en la cocina, pero para su mala suerte las palabras se rehusaban a salir de sus labios.

—¿Cuándo vas te vas a ir? —soltó de golpe Akane, ante el silencio del muchacho— ¿Tan malo es vivir aquí?

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —rebatió confundido. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien el comportamiento que mantenía el último tiempo, era comprensible que ella sacara esa conclusión—. Q-quiero quedarme aquí—musitó avergonzado.

Akane solo asintió pensativa, aunque la noticia la tranquilizaba una nueva interrogante nacía, y para la mala suerte del pelinegro ella no descansaría hasta saber por qué había cambiado de parecer.

—Mañana a la salida del instituto iré a buscar el resto de mis pertenencias —mencionó, aunque estas no eran muchas, no era la verdadera razón por la que iba sino a buscar el dinero ganado en las peleas ya que eran los únicos ahorros que poseía.

—Todavía no estas recuperado del todo, además, ayer presente un certificado en el instituto que te cubre por varios días.

El remordimiento lo recorrió, Akane siendo una desconocida se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias para ayudarlo. Las únicas personas que hacían ese tipo cosas por el estaban a kilómetros de distancia. Y como le retribuía el aprovechándose de la oportunidad hasta lograr solucionar el lio en que terminó involucrado por culpa de su padre.

—Después le agradeceré a Tofu.

Akane sonrió y aprovechando que el ambiente era tranquilo sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta escolar las notas que guardó desde la mañana.

_«Tal vez no sea conveniente que se las entregue_» pensó al ver el rostro del pelinegro lleno de curiosidad en las hojas entre sus manos. Al ver que no las recibía iba a guardarlas, cuando de un rápido movimiento estas desaparecieron.

—Más desafíos —suspiró con pesadez al leer la cantidad de disciplinas que tendría que realizar.

Akane se removió incomoda en su lugar, era obvio que los retadores la mayoría habían sido rechazados por ella y solo buscaban llamar su atención. Estaba por decirle que no era necesario que hiciera tal cosa, cuando el pelinegro nuevamente habló.

—Todo esto por una obra de teatro —molesto tiró los papeles en la mesa—, ni que fuera tu verdadero novio—acotó con burla. La palidez en el rostro de la peli azul lo alertó— ¿Pasa algo?

—Sobre eso, sabes hay algo que no te conté —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Es algo muy gracioso, pero antes tengo un trato que ofrecerte.

.

.

.

En un pueblo ubicado a varios kilómetros de la ciudad de Tokio, se podía apreciar una antigua residencia en donde los padres internaban a sus hijos problemáticos hasta que mejoraran o en su defecto cumplieran la mayoría de edad para ser independientes.

Mientras que sus compañeras dormían una de las tres mujeres que compartían la habitación contemplaba emocionada el reloj de la pared.

—Diez, nueve, ocho— contaba los segundos emocionada, sus iris brillaban con anticipación— ¡Por fin, mañana saldré de este lugar!

Una sonrisa curvó en sus carnosos labios, ya tenía decidido a qué lugar iría.

Continuara…

* * *

**_Despues de varios meses pude actualizar. Voy a dedicarle más tiempo a esta historia este mes ya que el capítulo seis ya casi está listo y el siete está hecho a mano en unas hojas esperando a ser pasado a Word._**

**_Mil disculpas por demorar tanto, pero como dije en T.O.C. no voy a dejar ninguna abandonada._**

**_Ya saben cualquier duda o consulta me lo dicen aquí o por privado y yo con gusto les responderé_**


	6. ¿Un rival a considerar?

_**Rumores**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko yo solo los tome prestados para realizar esta historia que si es de mi pertenencia_

* * *

_**Capitulo Seis**__: "Un rival a considerar"_

El procesar las palabras de Tendo fue un completó desafío para Ranma, y seguía sin entender como en un tiempo tan cortó de ausencia, se esparciera esa clase de rumores, y aunque hayan trascurrido algunos días seguía sin darle una respuesta al trato ofrecido por la peli azul.

Mentir no era algo que se le daba, según las palabras de su madre era demasiado transparente para hacerlo y por esa razón siempre lo terminaban descubriendo. Con el pasar de los años empezó a recurrir a guardar silencio, el no responder los interrogatorios fue más que beneficioso, este método lo salvó de recibir innumerables palizas de parte de su padre. Pero esto era completamente diferente.

"_**Todos creen que eres mi novio"**_

_«__¡Maldición!»_pensó al rememorar esa oración, que era como un maldito eco que no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza y para aumentar su desconcierto la propuesta que ambos fingieran serlo, ya que eso podría traer beneficios.

Beneficios solo para ella obviamente, porque al tenerlo como pareja y los rumores que circulaban sobre eso reduciría declaraciones amorosas, pero era obvio que la peor parte se la llevaría él por qué se convertiría en el centro de atención de todo joven hormonal resentido que lo desafiaría a lo que sea. Aunque le debía mucho, no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta llamó su atención, pues no esperaba visitas.

—¿Por qué sigues viniendo a este lugar?

Ranma miró con sorpresa la figura de Akane apoyada en el marco de la puerta de entrada de la antigua habitación donde vivía.

—Creí que ya te habías llevado todas tus pertenencias.

Sí, lo había hecho días atrás, pero necesitaba estar solo y pensar con claridad y eso no podía hacerlo en un lugar que no conocía bien que mantenía la esencia de la peli azul, por eso recurrió al único sitio donde tendría algo de privacidad o así lo era en el pasado.

—Necesitaba pensar —musitó apenas antes de mirar por la ventana. Tenía que tomar una decisión con rapidez para darle una respuesta, ya que al día siguiente tenía que regresar al instituto.

Akane lo miró curiosa, sin comprender por qué dudaba tanto, no era por ser egocéntrica, pero más de uno quisiera ocupar su lugar. Tal vez se había equivocado al proponerlo y aunque eran desconocidos y conocer el secreto del pelinegro no era quien, para juzgarlo, ya que en el pasado hizo cosas mucho peores.

—Tengo una duda —habló de imprevisto Ranma rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. Akane solo asintió para que continuara— ¿Cómo descubriste que yo vivía aquí?

Bien, esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida, y debía ser cuidadosa en no delatar a Nabiki.

—Como presidente de primer año tengo acceso a los datos de los alumnos, por si algún incidente ocurre y cuando fui a la dirección que salía en tu ficha no te encontré — mintió—. Todas las mañanas salgo a correr, a veces cambio mi trayecto y te vi por casualidad —miró el techo para no ponerse en evidencia—. Me costó dar con este lugar, cuando escapaste de casa.

Iría al infierno definitivamente con la cantidad de mentiras que salían de su boca, pero prefería hacerlo antes que levantar sospechas.

Suspiró con fuerza y se giró para mirarlo, ser contemplada por esos iris azules la estremecieron, eran tan profundos y limpios que dudaba volver a encontrar una mirada así en lo que le restaba de vida, le recordaba tanto a ella años atrás, esa inocencia que se esfumó de un día para otro. Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios, dándose ánimos para hablar.

—No lo hagas —susurró conciliadora—. Mañana voy a cortar con ese rumor de raíz y hablaré con Hinako para que te saque de la obra.

Estaba decidida, dejaría el absurdo plan de lado, no arrastraría a Saotome con ella, no era justo. Seguirían viviendo bajo el mismo techo, pero se las apañaría para permanecer el tiempo justo y necesario fuera para no incomodarlo.

—Te esperó en casa —informó al empezar a caminar a la salida.

Ranma siguió cada uno de los movimientos de la chica hasta que desapareció al cruzar la puerta. A pesar de haber sido liberado, por asi decirlo, no se sentía tranquilo y aunque era consciente de que se trataría de una farsa, sabía que no iba a terminar bien y que al final terminaría lastimado.

—Si al menos tuviera una oportunidad —musitó con tristeza, al recordar los gustos de la peli azul.

Porque ya era hora de admitir, que por primera vez le gustaba una mujer y esa era nada más ni menos que Akane Tendo, alguien inalcanzable para él.

.

.

.

Ya con el uniforme puesto Akane apagó alarma del despertador antes de que empezara sonar, agarró su mochila para salir de su habitación, sin molestarse en ser cuidadosa, ya que no había nadie en la casa, tenía que darse prisa para llegar a las instalaciones sino Nabiki jamás le perdonaría que la dejara esperando.

Al estar a solo algunas calles del lugar, logró divisar a la castaña con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en el portón de la entrada.

—Esperó sea algo importante, no me gusta levantarme tan temprano —fue lo primero que alcanzo a escuchar cuando estuvo a su lado.

—¿Has desayunado? —preguntó de la nada, al ver que la castaña negó siguió hablando— Conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí— mencionó al empezar a caminar.

.

.

.

El sentimiento de dejavu se presentaba de nuevo a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, pero en esta ocasión no quiso prestarle atención a los murmullos de los estudiantes cuando lo veían. El dolor de cabeza que portaba por la falta de sueño se reflejaba en su humor.

Aunque su cuerpo deseaba un descanso, se rehusó a regresar a la casa a dormir, solo fue de pasada por su uniforme y para su alivio su roomie ya no se encontraba presente, eso atrasaría el momento incomodo entre ellos, preguntándose si ella habría notado su ausencia.

Al doblar el pasillo vio como Hinako batallaba para colgar un afiche en la pizarra de actividades, pero no se sentía con el valor de acercarse y ofrecerle su ayuda y aprovechar la oportunidad de decirle que no participaría en la obra, lo dejaría en manos de Tendo porque, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, era mejor dejarlo en manos de la peli azul que al ser la presidente su palabra tenía más peso que la de un simple estudiante.

—¡Saotome! —el gritó retumbo en todo el pasillo.

Ranma se giró con molestia para ver como Daisuke venia corriendo a su encuentro, y por la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro seguramente traía algún chisme que quería compartir. Era hasta irónico como este había adquirido las costumbres de su novia.

—Daisuke ...— iba a decir, pero fue cortado por un golpe fuerte en su hombro—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —gruñó masajeando la zona afectada.

—¿Cómo has sido capaz de desperdiciar una oportunidad asi? —cuestionó con incredulidad.

Ranma le lanzó una mirada molesta, incitándolo a que continuara, no estaba de humor para soportar la actitud del castaño. Daisuke iba a continuar, pero la presencia de dos estudiantes que avanzaban por el pasillo llamaron su atención.

—Era obvio que esto sucedería, Tendo se merece a alguien que sí este a su nivel —comentaron con superioridad.

Ante la mención del nombre de la peli azul, Ranma desvió su mirada hasta dar con Ryoga Hibiki quien mantenía una sonrisa en los labios en clara provocación.

—Tienes razón, merece uno que no lloré debajo de las escaleras por ser rechazado—mencionó con sarcasmo ocasionando que la sonrisa de Hibiki desvaneciera, satisfecho con su cometido emprendió la marcha al salón de clases.

A pesar de ser liberado de toda responsabilidad, el sabor amargo de la decepción lo recorría. Akane Tendo había cumplido con su palabra, pero estaba lejos de sentirse aliviado.

_«__Es lo mejor»_pensó tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

No necesitó ser un adivino para saber que el silencio que lo recibió al cruzar la puerta del salón era porque estaba involucrado directamente en el acontecimiento del día, suspiró con fuerza rogando a su mente que le ayudara a poder aguantar lo que quedaba de la extensa jornada escolar.

.

.

.

Cuando en la mañana solicitó la ayuda de Nabiki para detener los rumores que circulaban en el instituto, había sido demasiado ingenuo de su parte creer que eso cortaría de raíz la situación, lograr convencer a la castaña fue una misión difícil, ya que esta seguía firme en que Saotome era una pieza importante, pero ya había tomado una decisión y eran contadas las veces que se retractaba de ellas.

Su paciencia era nula y al lograr su cometido no se imaginó que solo sería el comienzo de una tortura peor para su cerebro, el cual estaba al límite de colapsar si otra persona se acercaba a ella para disculparse por dejarse llevar por las mentiras que circulaban en los pasillos.

—Tendo, es tu turno —indicó la profesora después de sonar su silbato.

Akane solo asintió al ubicarse frente la viga, pero eran tantas las palabras que giraban en su cabeza que le costaba, si no lograba concentrarse podría llegar a sufrir un accidente.

—Demonios —maldijó entre dientes al casi perder el equilibrio al pisar la colchoneta—. Voy a hacerlo de nuevo —informó al encaminarse al comienzo de la viga.

—No, ve a las duchas. Las nacionales están cerca y no quiero correr el riesgo de que te vayas a lesionar.

Akane la miró sorprendida dispuesta a replicar, pero el gesto serio de la mujer era claro que no estaba dispuesta a ser desobedecida.

—Debe estar incomoda por ser relacionada con un vándalo como Saotome —escuchó el murmullo al pasar.

_«__Ilusas»_pensó a medida que avanzaba a las duchas, ya esta altura no sabía si reír de lo bizarro que resultaba que los demás se apiadaran de su situación, cuando la realidad era diferente ya que ella era igual o incluso peor que Saotome.

.

.

.

Ranma parpadeaba asombrado ante el interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometido por sus compañeros, ante la usencia de Hinako, quien andaba ocupada preparando los detalles para las audiciones desató el caos en el salón. Eran tantos los cómo y los por qué, que ya se estaba mareando, sus manos golpearon la mesa ocasionando un silencio grupal. No estaba dispuesto a responder a ellas, porque no le interesaba.

—Solo fueron simples _**rumores**_, que a la gente sin una vida propia le gusta regar.

Las palabras de Ranma habían sido bien interpretadas, algunos asentían otros se disculpaban antes de regresar a sus puestos.

—Eso simplemente fue genial—susurró Hiroshi maravillado de la templanza que mantenía el pelinegro. Él en su lugar no habría soportado la presión.

Ranma solo se encogió de hombros, solo esperaba que eso trajera algo de paz, aunque sea en las horas de clases. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero era difícil lidiar con la popularidad sin poder hacer algo para esquivarlo o minimizarlo.

.

.

.

Akane jugaba con sus dedos pulgares, tratando de contener el nerviosismo ante el silencio de Kasumi Akiyama, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, en un momento de desesperación había recurrido a la única persona que podría ayudarla y si no accedía bien podría escaparse, pero eso traería complicaciones.

—Me estás diciendo que necesitas un permiso para retirarte ¿cierto?

Akane solo asintió con la cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, fue una idea estúpida recurrir a la ayuda de la Presidente estudiantil.

—¿Es por los rumores que circulan?

Las mejillas de Akane se sonrojaron al saber que las noticias llegaron hasta los oídos de la castaña, pero de verdad estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia y cuando eso sucedía se convertía en alguien muy impulsiva y por ende temía terminar haciendo algo indebido.

—Entiendo, espérame aquí mientras hablo con la enfermera—solicitó antes de abrir la puerta.

_«__Benditos beneficios»_pensó aliviada al estar en soledad dentro del salón estudiantil.

Sus manos temblaban al leer la nota en sus manos, sin poderse contener envolvió en un abrazo efusivo a la castaña, si elegir estuviera en sus manos, definitivamente sería a alguien como Akiyama.

Al salir del salón se encontró que Nabiki estaba parada esperándola.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó.

—A quitarme de encima las ganas de asesinar a alguien —respondió con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

.

.

.

No era ni medio día, y las cosas solo parecían empeorar a cada momento, como ahora que al abrir su casillero varias notas cayeron al suelo, sin poder creer lo que decían estas.

—Creo que ya no te consideran un rival —meditó Daisuke a su lado al leer que todos decían lo mismo "_**desafío cancelado"**_—. Ya que, no les des importancia.

Ranma pensaba todo lo contrario, el que se retractaran era un golpe para su orgullo, al no considerarlo importante.

—Ya en las estatales les demostraras tu nivel —animó conciliador Hiroshi.

Ranma solo asintió, pero por dentro seguía molesto. Sin contar que la ausencia de la peli azul aumentaba su molestia. Además, para las competencias faltaban un par de meses y de acuerdo a las palabras del profesor tendría que participar en diferentes disciplinas, tendría que aprovechar el tiempo antes de que esto sucediera, ya que si no era cuidadoso en su trabajo podría obtener alguna marca que lo dejara en evidencia.

.

.

.

Dentro de esa antigua habitación lo único que se escuchaba era la combinación de la respiración agitada y del balanceo de la cadena del saco de boxeo, después de recibir el impacto constante de sus paños y patadas. Agotada por el esfuerzo recostó su cuerpo sobre la superficie, exhalando un suspiro de alivio gracias al cambio de temperatura.

—Me extrañó que me pidieras venir aquí.

Akane miró con una sonrisa a Tofu que estaba parado a su lado observándola. Ya le parecía extraño el que no hiciera acto de presencia.

—Necesitaba descargar energías —musitó cerrando sus ojos dejando que la pesadez empezara a afectar a sus músculos.

—Ya lo creo, llevas horas aquí adentro, pero sigo pensando que este lugar no es nada a comparación del Dojo.

Akane hizo una mueca ante la mención de ese lugar, no existía punto de comparación sin contar que no lo pisaba hace años, algo irónico siendo que estaba ubicado en el mismo terreno de su propiedad, eran tantos los recuerdos que la embargaban al ingresar que se le hacía insoportable permanecer más de unos minutos.

—¿Puedo pasar la noche en tu casa? —cambio de tema.

La sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del galeno casi la hace de arrepentirse de haberlo solicitado, el sentir la mirada profunda solo empeoró la situación, ya que solo la miraba asi cuando trataba de analizarla.

—Por supuesto—concedió después de unos minutos que fueron una eternidad para la peli azul—. Aunque, va a ser extraño el no rememorar viejos tiempos, cuando sabía curar tus heridas.

Akane sonreía agradecida por contar incondicionalmente con la ayuda de Tofu, necesitaba algo de paz para que su cordura regresará, tenía que seguir enfrentando la realidad.

.

.

.

Si alguien tuviera que catalogar la personalidad de Saotome, solo diría que siempre parecía estar molesto con todo su alrededor y por esa razón hasta la fecha nunca lo habían visto ni hacer una mueca que se acerque a lo que podría considerarse una sonrisa.

Pero esa mañana en particular ver al pelinegro apoyado cerca de la entrada era el centro de atención de cada alumno que ingresaba, ya que su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados los intimidaba.

Ranma bufó por lo bajo al escuchar los murmullos sobre su persona, su estado anímico no estaba en las mejores condiciones, el dolor de cabeza que sentía junto al desvelo que pasó en la noche, pero al ver al culpable de su malestar cruzar por el portón de la entrada solo aumentó su enojo.

—Tenemos que hablar —exigió al pararse enfrente de Akane deteniendo su avance.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó entre dientes al escuchar como varios murmullos empezaron—. Estoy apurada, hablaremos después —se disculpó con una sonrisa incomoda, dando un paso al costado para rodearlo y seguir su camino.

Ranma al intuir la causa del comportamiento defensivo de la peli azul, se vio obligado a actuar de acuerdo a lo que él consideraba correcto. La comprendía, pero con la molestia que sentía no le quedaba más opción.

—No, hablaremos en este momento.

Akane vio en cámara lenta como Ranma sujetaba su mano y la arrastraba por los pasillos, se concentró en mirar el contacto entre ellos, tratando de ignorar los murmullos y las miradas de todos.

Al llegar a la azotea tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza al recibir de lleno la luz del sol contra su rostro, sin esperar se deshizo del agarre.

—Acabas de entender la gran idiotez que cometiste —señaló con su mano la puerta—. Todo mi esfuerzo para que deshacer los malditos rumores, acaban de irse a la basura.

Ranma dio un paso atrás al escuchar los reclamos de Akane, toda la valentía que tenía al verla se esfumó con rapidez. Aunque era consiente que esta estaba enojada con justa razón, ya estaba cansado de no saber qué era lo que quería, esto no era una película, claro que no, era la vida real.

—No me dejaste otra opción —rebatió con cansancio— ¿Por qué no eres directa y sincera de una buena vez?

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Te molesta mi presencia, por eso me iré de tu casa —aclaró con una mueca irónica, las pocas pertenencias que poseía ya estaban empacadas listas para recogerlas cuando saliera del instituto.

—Yo nunca dije que te fueras.

—No con palabras, pero tu comportamiento si lo hace. Me has estado esquivando desde que me negué a formar parte de tu plan… Ni siquiera llegaste a dormir anoche, creí que te había sucedido algo.

Akane miraba avergonzada al pelinegro, asimilando las palabras que acaba de decir nuevamente en su interior crecía ese sentimiento que solo con él podía experimentar, el de la culpa. Si, se sentía totalmente culpable al comprender que todas las decisiones que tomaba terminaban siendo equivocadas, de una u otra manera lo terminaba afectando. Decirle la verdad estaba fuera de ello, así que recurrió a la única opción que tenía.

—Trabajo— murmuró despacio esquivando la mirada del pelinegro

—¿Trabajas?

—Obviamente, ¿cómo crees que puedo pagar las cuentas? —comentó molesta.

—¿En que lo haces? —preguntó más tranquilo.

_«__Golpeando a gente mala e irónicamente es algo que me resulta divertido ya que me ayuda a olvidar toda la mierda en mi vida»_ pensó con amargura Akane.

—Tengo un trabajo en una estación de servicio, no es la gran cosa.

Ranma solo asintió incomodo, la respuesta de la peli azul tenía sentido y para ser sincero no había pensado en esa posibilidad. La realidad otra vez le golpeaba recordándole que ellos eran dos desconocidos. Sin contar que ella si tenía un trabajo decente, muy diferente de él que, aunque le pagaban bien, no era el ambiente más adecuado de acuerdo a la crianza que recibió de su madre, quien seguramente se sentiría decepcionada de ver en lo que estaba convirtiendo.

—Lo siento —musitó avergonzado al comprender su error.

—Ya lo hecho, hecho esta—comentó Akane al girarse y abrir la puerta—. Buscaré una forma de solucionarlo, me tengo que ir a Dirección.

_«__Voy a terminar por volverme loco» _pensó con resignación al apoyar su espalda contra la reja, tendría que aprender a controlar que sus sentimientos no salieran a flote y quedar en evidencia.

.

.

.

Para cuando sonó la última campanada Ranma se sorprendió al ver como varios grupos de alumnas permanecían en la entrada de sus salones, bufó por lo bajo al notar como cuchicheaban entre ellas.

_«__Aquí vamos de nuevo_» pensó con aburrimiento, pues era algo predecible que algo así sucediera después del espectáculo que protagonizó debido a su comportamiento impulsivo.

Ingresar a su aula fue incomodo, ya que sus compañeras no querían cederle el paso, las miró con molestia, tendría que basarse en los rumores que circulaban sobre él. Satisfecho comprobó cómo estas se alejaban de la entrada asustadas ante la mirada intimidante que les lanzó.

Ignorando las miradas del resto de los estudiantes de su salón, avanzó hasta el final donde Daisuke y Hiroshi conversaban entretenidamente.

—Por fin te dignas a iluminarnos con tu presencia, Saotome— soltó con molestia Daisuke.

Ranma levantó una de sus cejas mirando con sorpresa al castaño, era la primera vez que le contestaba de esa manera. Interrogante buscó la mirada de Hiroshi tratando de que diera una respuesta.

El cuchicheo de sus compañeras a medida que ingresaban atrajo su atención. A su lado Daisuke soltó una maldición entre dientes.

—A sus lugares —Hinako indicó al ingresar por la puerta.

Siguiendo lo solicitado Ranma se ubicó en su puesto, esa mañana la mujer parecía más emocionada de lo acostumbrado y después de que rechazó participar en la obra no tentaría su suerte y que esta se desquitara con él.

—Hoy tenemos un nuevo ingresó —anunció al mirar la puerta en señal de que alguien entrara.

La primera en ingresar fue Akane Tendo esa era una de las responsabilidades que debía cumplir como presidente, atrás de ella una figura masculina la seguía.

—Mi nombre es Mikado Sanzenin, esperó que nos llevemos bien.

Ranma escuchó como Daisuke a su lado soltaba un "idiota" entre dientes, al ver como las mujeres suspiraban emocionadas ante el chico nuevo. Algo en su interior lo estremeció al ver como Hinako no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Empuñó sus manos con fuerza, sin llegar a tratar a Mikado, ya le caía mal, era más instintivo que otra cosa, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que ese sujeto iba a ser un terrible dolor de cabeza a futuro para él.

Continuara…

* * *

_**¡Hola! primero que todo queria pedir disculpas por no responder los comentarios, así que ahora voy a aprovechar y responder los que enviaron en ambos capitulos, los que tienen cuenta lo responderé por privado.**_

Sussy: Mil disculpas por demorarame en actualizar tanto. No, Shampoo no es la mujer que sale al final solo te diré que es alguien importante en la vida de Ranma y que le traera dolores de cabeza a futuro.

Ruth: Gracias por comentar cada capitulo. Me gusta escribir de una Akane que no depende de nadie y no sea la damisela en problemas.

Mei:Y habrá mas a futuro esta historia va a ser bastante extensa y se que no tengo perdon por no actualizar en mucho tiempo, pero como siempre digo no pienso abandonar ninguna. Sobre tus interrogantes si es Nodoka con quien hablo Ranma, pero no es Shampoo. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Akai-Saotome : espero de corazón que la actualizacion sea de tu agrado, gracias por darme algunos minutos de tu tiempo para leer la historia.

NK: ¡Perdon!, entiendo que estes molesto/a y acepto el regaño que me dejaste en el comentario

**_Desde ya quiero agradecerles a los que la colocaron en sus favoritos. Ya saben si tienen alguna pregunta sobre la historia con gusto trataré de responderles. Tambien me gustaria saber sus teorias._**

**_Apareció Mikado, se que no es algo esperado pero como saben siempre trato de utilizar otros personajes de Ranma, por eso no uso a Shinnosuke, además el fue uno de los primeros personajes que marcó en algo el anime. _**

**_Quiero agradecer a Sheila por que como siempre me brinda su ayuda incondicional y si no fuera por ella estaría en graves problemas._**

**_A me olvidaba de avisar" SIN TI" , lo voy a actualizar el martes sin falta. Sigo sorprendida por el recibiento que tuvo el primer capitulo._**

**_Al no tener nada más que decir me despido, deseandoles que tengan un lindo día._**


End file.
